The Novelty
by secretparamour
Summary: "He'd always been more into vintage." A spin on Beck's thoughts throughout Tori Goes Platinum. Bade/Bori


**Hi. So it's been a while, I suppose. I wrote this from a jumble of after thoughts from Tori Goes Platinum. It seemed to have an effect on me (so pretentious...haha). I thought Beck was a really interesting character throughout the entire story. He was different, but I couldn't help but imagine what was running through his mind when he _attempted_ to do what he wanted to. So this is my interpretation. Enjoy! **

The Novelty

(based off of _Tori Goes Platinum_)

He seemed to be spending more and more time with Tori Vega lately. Maybe it was because back when he was in a relationship, he was ordered to stay away from her. He was making up for lost time, he supposed. He followed her around, to her locker, to her classes – obedient, but demanding. When the producer jumped in through the door, he had a feeling it was either for Jade, his ex-girlfriend, or Tori, his best friend. As the crew walked themselves over to Tori's locker, she began chewing as if her life depending on it, mustard covering her entire face. Why he had the sandwich in his backpack, he had no idea. But the idea of seeing his best friend performing in front of millions of people excited him, so he did the first thing he could think of – let her spit out the horrible hoagie in his hand. It was warm.

And before he knew it, she had leapt into his arms, and latched her legs around his waist. He had missed the feeling of a girl so close to him. It reminded of the times he came back from long family vacations, and _she_ would hug him, telling him she'd never let go. That would never happen again. As Tori jumped up on him again, he couldn't help but spare a glance at Jade furiously rummaging through her locker, slamming it, and walking away – he could only imagine the tears brimming the corner of her eye.

When he went over to Tori's house, he hadn't planned to lean in to kiss her. She had just seemed so vulnerable, and he was so used to that. It was his key to vulnerability. Somehow he felt that the power of his lips would change everything, and make the girl stronger. It had worked before – and hadn't been put to the test in months. He wasn't exactly nostalgic, but inexperienced and raw. His mind wasn't thinking straight, and when he leaned in, he didn't realize whose face he was exactly seeing. So he did it. He hadn't really thought the moment through [un] fortunately; but her mom came screaming through the door, anyway – cueing him to leave.

As he revved up his car, he thought carefully about everything. Something about Tori Vega was so captivating. She was sweet, and nice, and caring. She was naïve and innocent, and her mind was sliver lined. Even when a bad thought scratched the edges of her brain, her heart would always calm it down and keep the venomous thoughts at ease. She was different, but all the same. He remembered what he thought about Jade the first time he met her. She was captivating too, but in a dark light. She was mean, and sour, and harsh. She was brutally honest and cold. And whenever a malicious thought crossed her mind, her broken heart took it in full action. He needed a change, he assumed.

Tori had come in the next day dressed normally, looking pretty like always. He found himself walking with her to her locker, calming her down endlessly. As the producer walked in to see how the outfit had come along, he expected a loud outrage, and that's exactly what he got. And he saw as one door slammed shut, a dark mysterious one opened.

He couldn't believe she would take Tori's spot for the award ceremony. He didn't know what to exactly think - It seemed ridiculous, and she seemed absolutely shameless. He couldn't exactly remember if she had always been that way, or the spite was just another enhancement of her hatred for Tori, and recent hatred for him. She walked hand in hand with the producer, away…

The expression on Tori's face was incredulous, but at the same time, understanding. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he was so used to jealousy, not seeing it etched on the girls features made him feel something he'd never felt before. He was so used to Jade's irrational envious nastiness, he could barely contain himself when the girl she put so much torture through is happy, or so it seemed, for her. It was a feeling he had never experienced before. And the inner romantic workings of the boy began. So he stared back at her, a small comforting smile on his face. Soft tears filled her eyes, and she walked away. He felt the need to kiss her now. But she was long gone, and himself left he in the empty hallway.

He saw Jade stroll causally back, a small smirk on her face. He couldn't believe it – not that he wasn't happy for her, just that she had the nerve to take something away, so precious, from Tori made him want to yell at her right then and there. But her hesitance, and his prior knowledge of her conscious held him back – he knew she felt bad about it all somewhere in her deep, dark heart.

He ended up back at Tori's house, with Robbie, both adorning presents in their rough hands. He had brought her plant. It was his mom's. He put it down, threw the creepy dog toy into the freezer, and waited around for Andre and Robbie to leave. It wouldn't be long, especially after Cat's video chat from backstage of the awards. He took this opportunity to sit himself down on the couch, calling Tori over to talk to him. His arm found its way on hers, his fingers tickling her warm, un-sleeved skin. Tori didn't seem to mind. So before he knew it, he threw a charming smile at her, and leaned in. Right when her lips seemed so near, she pulled away, punching his cheek softly, caringly, but with much rejection.

"Then why can't we kiss?" He asked, perplexed. As if he didn't know. Of course he knew. He smiled anyways.

"Because. Because of Jade." Her face looked torn.

And so the conversation went on, and he couldn't help but mention his ex-girlfriend's stealing of her deserved, earned part.

And know suddenly, the vicious girl he once loved had become a friend of the girl he know liked. Wonderful.

The award show came, and he tried his best not to be excited for Jade. Despite her inability of practicing courtesy, he could only imagine what it must feel like to be backstage anticipating the moment to get on stage and sing. He knew how incredible her voice was, and he only wondered how everything would have been like if they both were still dating. Nevertheless, he patted Tori's back when she decided to go back there and wish Jade luck.

He sat next to Andre, waiting for the curtain to draw open and to see Jade standing there, confident as ever. What he didn't expect was to hear Tori's name being called out, or Tori standing up on stage. What surprised him even more was when Jade came and sat next to him. With a pink skirt on…he couldn't help but wonder what must have went back there for Jade to give up her path to fame. Whatever it was, he was proud. Proud to see her sitting next to him – and he couldn't help but smile at her. Her face turned, she smiled back, obviously smug with his sudden attraction to her.

And as Tori began singing – everything seemed normal. They were laughing and clapping, cheering her on (just like old times…)

It was surprising, but somehow he felt like this whole Tori-crush thing blew over. There was something about Jade he knew just was so darn amazing. Her ability to prove him wrong every single time, and the small ring of warmth in her heart behind the multiple rusty chains. He couldn't exactly remember why he let her go. She was fire, burning with hatred and malicious passion – but she was something. A gem.

Tori's gem was fresh and unharmed – and that's what made her so desirable. Almost like a new car. Tori was young and happy, she wasn't cynical – and for the most part, for her benevolence, was awarded everything she could possibly want. He felt like he might have needed that for a while, a renewed start.

But Jade was antiquated, her eyes seemed to have seen the harshness of reality, accidents and punctures. But despite the brutality that she'd faced, he knew there was kindheartedness behind all that spite. Her gem was, well jaded. It was scabbed, and chipped, but beautiful nevertheless.

Now, it was a choice between a novelty, or an antique.  
...

He'd always been more into vintage.

**What'd you think? I thought the end was suiting. I watched the scene where Jade sits down next to Beck like a million times. His face was so difficult to describe. I know they'll be getting back together soon, so I made the end in order to supplement the anticipation all of us are waiting for. I hope you all enjoyed it, and it wasn't too boring. I didn't really have a clue to what I was writing - I'm hoping you all don't think its horrible. **

**Please Review, by the way. Don't just favorite. Please. (And read and review my other stories while you're at it...)**

**Love, secretparamour**


End file.
